


Always into You

by Oddcompass



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: ;), Aftercare, Biting, Blood, Blowjobs, But not much promise, Copious Amounts of Cum, Crying, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Fingering, Floor Sex, Levi has, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Switch Leviathan, Two Cocks, Very slight nipple play, he just bites your lip hard lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: “That’s my neck. Your lips are—“ he cut himself off, swallowing hard. “Your lips are... on my neck.”You smiled wider, nodding. “They sure are.”“Does that mean— I, mean— Are you going to—“ Leviathan shuddered a breath, fingers ceasing their tapping against you. “Are you going to kiss me there?”You considered it.
Relationships: Leviathan (Obey Me!: Shall We Date?)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 288





	Always into You

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t get enough of this demon i love him sm it’s crazy i just wanna give him the love he deserves ;.;
> 
> I proofread this myself so there will be errors. I hope you enjoy regardless!

You awoke early in the morning, your phone’s screen telling you it’s barely past two o’clock. You had a strange dream that you don’t really remember all too well. All you know is that it made you feel lonely and touch deprived when you woke up. What had you dreamt about?

Lying in bed all alone suddenly felt painful. You couldn’t stand it. You snatched your DDD off the nightstand again and opened it up, tapping the messages. If anyone was up at this hour, it had to be Leviathan, right? He’d answer you.

You:  
Are you up?

Leviathan:  
Yeah  
Watching anime  
It’s really good!  
The one I told you about the forest princess and her struggles with ruling her people?  
You should come watch it with me!

Well, that settled you having to ask yourself. You sent an affirmative sticker and quickly got out of bed. You were so eager to not be alone that even the cold floor against your bare feet didn’t slow you down.

The walk to his room was short, though you did hustle a bit. You didn’t bother knocking before you walked in. Closing the door behind you, you saw Leviathan sitting in his gaming chair as he watched anime on his computer with headphones on.

Seeing him there, looking so happy and enthralled in what he was watching had you feeling like you needed touch even more.

He didn’t hear you stride up to him, hand reaching out. Your hand went to the center of his chest, startling him into letting out a small yelp. He paused the anime and looked up at you, mouth opening to speak. When he saw your face he kept quiet. Whatever he saw made his features soften and he stood, placing his headphones on his desk.

“Are you OK? You look a little sad.”

You didn’t respond to his softly asked question, instead you placed your other hand to his chest and slid them up and across his shoulders. You stepped closer to him until your body was pressed tightly against his, pulling him into a tight hug.

“You wanted to hug me?” Leviathan’s question went unanswered by you. “That’s alright, I guess.”

His arms wrapped around your waist and the warmth and security you felt from that one action alone was instantaneous. The feeling of loneliess that settled over you was slowly ebbing away as you stayed in his arms. You weren’t planning on just standing there hugging him, but your body obviously realized you needed it.

The two of you stood there silently for a while, soaking in the other’s presence. It was nice and relaxing even as the hug went on longer than any normal one did. 

“So,” Leviathan started, fingers tapping against your back. It was soothing. “Will you tell me why you just randomly hugged me?”

You pressed your face towards Leviathan’s neck, feeling him jump slightly. “I woke up feeling lonely from a weird dream. You were the first person I thought of to come to.”

“M-Me?!” Without looking, you could tell he was blushing hard. “Why me?”

You turned your face further into his neck, able to breathe in his scent and feel his skin against yours. “Because I wanted to feel your arms wrapped around me.”

He didn’t respond but you were sure if you pulled back you’d see his face be bright red. Leviathan was so cute to you with how he responded to things like this that you sometimes wanted to tease him. It was also a little funny, causing you to smile and puff a breath from your nose.

“That’s my neck. Your lips are—“ he cut himself off, swallowing hard. “Your lips are... on my neck.”

You smiled wider, nodding. “They sure are.”

“Does that mean— I, mean— Are you going to—“ Leviathan shuddered a breath, fingers ceasing their tapping against you. “Are you going to kiss me there? I’ve seen it in dating sims and anime before! Is that what you’re going to do?”

You considered it for a moment. You did like—more like love—Leviathan and it was very clear to you that he liked you, too. Besides, you were adoring just how nervous he sounded. 

You pressed a kiss to his skin, feeling him jump in your homd again. His fingers dug into your back as you kissed along his pale neck, working your way across his throat to the other side. He seemed so sensitive to your every touch. You slipped your tongue out to taste him, hearing him whine and gasp all the while.

_So cute._

You decided to be daring and pull down the collar of his sleep shirt just enough to expose more skin. He whimpered out a small question that you answered by biting right below his collarbone. His body jerked in your hold as you sucked a hickey onto his skin, his soft moans driving you. You made sure to give the spot a kiss when you were done before moving on to the next spot. 

Your hands slid under his shirt as you bit another hickey into his skin, pride filling you at his moans and the deep red patches you left on him. His fingers were digging even deeper into your back, his body restless against yours.

He mumbled your name when your hands pulled his shirt up high enough to expose his chest. You finally moved back to look him in the face only to be greeted with the most red faced Leviathan you’ve ever seen.

Tears were pricking the corner of his eyes, mouth opening and closing as his lips trembled. His eyebrows were drawn together and for a moment you thought you went too far. 

“P-Please don’t stop. _Please._ “

You didn’t have to be told twice.

You tugged his shirt over his head and he ducked down to help you, revealing his upper body to your greedy lips and eyes. You didn’t admire his chest for long before you dove back in. You kissed down from the last hickey you placed on him until you reached his chest, sucking and nibbling the skin near his nipple. He outright moaned at that, his hands running up your back to your hair.

“I’m sensitive there!” He cried, back arching to press his chest as close as possible to your face. 

“You’re sensitive everywhere,” you shot back, hearing him whine in response. 

You brought a hand up to his other nipple, giving it an experimental pinch. The way your name left his lips made you want to moan. You worked faster, moving your lips to seal around his sensitive nipple to lick and suck into your mouth.

You kept it up as Leviathan moaned for you. It was making you feel powerful and bold knowing that one of Devildom’s most notorious and powerful demons was quickly becoming a moaning mess beneath you. That was a power trip if you’ve ever felt one.

Soon, you were descending further, marking along his surprisingly defined abs and further still until you were on your knees. Leviathan still wore pants but that did nothing to hide his straining erection. 

You hooked your fingers into his waistband and looked up at him. “Can I?”

He nodded, covering his mouth with his hands. “J-Just don’t laugh.”

Slowly you pulled his pants down, watching his cock go with it until it sprung free. Just as you were going to stop, the lip of his pants caught again, a seemingly _second bulge_ catching on the lip of his pants. You paused for a moment, staring, then yanked his pants down to his ankles, revealing two cocks straining through his underwear.

“How—“ you started, cutting yourself off. 

There were two spots on his underwear that were stained with precum, putting the proof in the pudding so to speak.

“I knew you would think I’m disgusting.” Leviathan’s softly spoken words snapped you out of your trance. “Human’s don’t have stuff like this. I’m a freak, I know.”

His self deprecating words never failed to piss you off, especially since it was all false. Of course, humans don’t have two cocks, but was that going to stop you with Leviathan? No the hell it won’t.

Rather than combat his words with some of your own, you instead leaned forward and took both cock heads in your mouth at the same time. Leviathan let out a loud moan as you sucked on them, tasting cloth and pre. You didn’t care, however. Besides, just thinking of his two cocks inside of you had you aching for him.

Leviathan’s hips jerked, forcing more of him into your mouth. You took it as best you could, jaw as slack as you could make it. You wouldn’t be able to take both of them down like that, but Leviathan’s hands were on your head, keeping you there.

“This has to be a dream,” he whimpered above you, hips slowly ricking back and forth. “This can’t be real. I—“

You gripped his shafts through his boxers, stroking him. That was enough to make him moan instead of blabber more self deprecating nonsense. It didn’t get to last long before your jaw started to ache and you had to back off.

He let you go, looking down at you with what you considered to be awe. “No one’s ever done that to me before. I don’t know what to do.”

The pitifulness in his voice had you feeling soft so you placed a gentle kiss on one of his cocks. “Don’t worry about that, Leviathan. I’ll take care of everything.”

“O-OK.”

You shot him a gentle smile and was happy to see him return a wobbly smile of his own. 

Back to the task at hand, you left his cocks for the time being to give attention to his thighs. Your lips dragged along his inner thighs, stopping to leave a dark hickey every so often. Leviathan’s legs shook as you did so, his hands not seeming to know where to stay, drifting to and fro.

Leviathan whimpered your name, voice high and airy. “Suck my cocks again. Please.”

You leaned back enough to look him in the eye, a small, sadistic smile on your lips. “Then be a good boy and beg for it.”

He looked away, fingers twisting together. You waited patiently for him to do as he told, knowing he’d give in to you eventually. Besides, it wasn’t as if you were actually going to deny him. That’d be cruel for his first time. Perhaps you were already being a tad cruel relishing in his whimpers and pleading eyes.

“Please, suck my cocks. I want you to so bad.” His voice wavered as he spoke, still not looking your way. “I’ll do whatever you want. So, please...”

He trailed off, but you liked it well enough. You could always teach him how to properly beg another time. For now, you decided to be nice.

“Good boy, Levi. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” You purred up at him, wrapping your hand around his lower cock as you wrapped your lips around the one up top.

He moaned your name outright as you simultaneously blew and jerked him, alternating in your rhythm. It wasn’t as hard to do as you thought it would be to keep up. You hallowed your cheeks as you swallowed him down, feeling him hitting the back of your throat. His slick sat heavy on your tongue and got all over your palm as you kept going. His hips gave jerky thrusts towards your mouth, pushing him deeper into your mouth until he hit the back of your throat. You forced your gag reflex to relax and let him set the pace, slurping along his length.

“Sh-Shit... _Shit!_ I’m so close!”

You chose then to pull off, leaving him to whine at the loss. You watched as his cocks twitched with need, leaking more precum.

“Why did you stop?” He demanded, brows loosely knitting together. He couldn’t seem to get too angry. “I was right there.”

You smiled and stood, pressing a hand against his chest. “I didn’t want the fun to be over so soon. Do you?” You chuckled when he actually answered by shaking his head. “So, you’re going to please me next.”

Gently, you pressed on Levithan’s shoulder until he sunk onto his knees. His breath curled around your sex and thighs, causing you to shiver. You cupped the back of his head, bringing his mouth between his legs, fingers running through his soft strands.

“Suck,” came your soft demand.

Leviathan looked up into your eyes as he opened his mouth, enclosing you inside the wet warmth. He sucked like you wanted him to, tongue lapping at your encouragement. You know he said he’s never done anything like this before, but it sure felt like he did. He wasn’t the best, sure. What he lacked in experience he made up with vigor. He easily followed your instructions, thankfully.

“Wet your fingers in your mouth.”

He pulled from you, confusion etched on his features. He did as told however, wetting two fingers. “Like this?”

You going to need more than just two if you planned on taking both of his cocks, but with how much pre was dripping from him, perhaps the prep didn’t need to be as extensive.

“That’ll do for now.” You tugged his hand until it pressed against your hole, both fingers gently prodding. “Push them in.”

Leviathan nodded, slowly pushing both fingers in. He stroked your insides, tongue resuming its work between your legs without your urging. You hummed your approval, feeling him scissor and curl his fingers inside of you. When they hit that perfect spot within you just as he suckled at the same elicited a moan of his name from your lips. Your hips bucked into his mouth, the tightening of your gut signaling your impending release.

“Don’t stop. You’re doing so good, baby. So, so good.” You were close to babbling, your pleasure mounting the longer he kept going. “My good boy.”

Leviathan moaned at your praise, the vibrations ending you. You came in his mouth without warning, holes clenching around his fingers as your fingers dug into his scalp. He took it all like a champ. Staying put until your body began to relax.

He pulled back, lips wet and puffy, eyes glistening as he looked up at you. “Did I do good?”

His soft voice had you almost cooing as you smiled down at him. “You did very well. Come here.”

He rose to meet you, lips eagerly searching for yours. You could taste yourself on his lips as he licked into your mouth. He was getting a little bolder, which was nice, but you were still eager to take the lead.

Pulling back, you left him with one last kiss before you urged him to lie back on the floor. You would have suggested a bed, but his bathtub wouldn’t allow for the movement you were looking for and you certainly didn’t want to risk going back to your room.

Once he was settled, you were quick to clamber on top of him, placing sweet kisses along his body. Then you were straddling him, hole hovering above his twitching cocks.

Leviathan noticed your hesitation, placing one of his hands over yours. “It’s alright of you want to stop.” His voice was still soft. “I’ll understand.”

You shook your head, touched by his words. Even as wound up on pleasure as he obviously was and being the more submissive one so far, he was willing to give you the chance to call it quits. How sweet.

“I don’t want to stop. The same goes for you, too, though. Don’t feel pressured just cause I want it.”

“I want it, too!”

You smiled, placing a chaste kiss against his lips. “Then let’s get started.”

Gingerly, you took hold of one of his cocks, slipping it across your hole. He was slick, his pre seemingly never ending. Sinking down onto him was easy, the stretch making you bite your lip. He wasn’t huge, just right, really. You were sure it’d make taking both of them far easier.

You bottomed out soon enough, both of you moaning at the feeling, hands gripping at each other’s bodies. You could feel his nails digging into your hips, sure to leave little indents after he let go. You didn’t bother to correct him. You were too focused on the feeling of him inside you and just how blissed out he already looked.

He wriggled his hips, looking up at you through his hair. “Please, move. You feel so good inside. Hot and warm.”

You didn’t bother to respond with words. You pulled up until just the tip of him was inside then plunged back down. You set a quick pace as you both moaned and panted each other’s names. His hips snapped up to meet yours in rhythm. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room, the air feeling thick with your combined want.

You leaned forward, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. One of his hands went to your head, keeping you down. He kept the kiss going as you rode him, swallowing your every sound as you did the same for him. You felt as if he wanted to drown in you, fingers clinging to you as if for dear life. You matched his fervor as best you could, biting and sucking at his lips.

When you finally pulled back, you placed a hand on his chest, halting your movements. He stopped, too, gazing up at you.

“I want both of them.”

He understood what you meant instantly, both cocks twitching. “Both? Can you handle it?”

You weren’t sure if you could. You’ve never taken two cocks before, yet the prospect excited you the longer you thought on it.

“Only one way to find out.” You answered, raising up and situating until both his cocks pressed against your hole.

“Be careful,” Leviathan warned.

You nodded, taking a deep breath to try and relax yourself. The first bit of taking them both in wasn’t so bad. Pleasant, even. It made you feel a little bold, lowering yourself further. All his slick made everything so much easier but you still found yourself stopping halfway. _Fuck_ , he stretched you more than you anticipated. He called out to you, hands covering yours in a tight grip. It served to ground you some and you shot him a small smile in thanks.

Slowly, you kept taking more and more, feeling him stretch you wide open. Seating fully on him had both of you shuddering and Leviathan whining for more. You rose halfway and dropped back down, the feeling alone having you seeing stars. You did it again, but you went up until it was just his cock heads and slid back down. The wind felt as if it were knocked from your lungs at that.

“Fuck, _Leviathan_!” You damn near shouted, body alight with pleasure.

He shuddered underneath you, panting heavily from his nose. “You feel so good inside. I’ve never felt something so good before.”

You believed him and that somehow made everything feel a little sweeter.

You set a slow rhythm after that, still trying to get used to the delicious stretch. Bouncing proved to be a little more difficult no that there’s two cocks inside you, but you managed with shaky legs to keep going. It honestly felt a little overwhelming in a good way. He filled you completely, making every thrust feel like white hot pleasure was pouring into you. You keened, nails scratching down his shoulders hard enough to hurt. Leviathan didn’t seem to mind one bit, however. 

Soon, you urged Leviathan to meet your weak thrusts. He got too vigorous and snapped his hips up to yours, bringing forth a wail from your throat.

“Did I hurt you?! I’m so sorry!”

Leviathan’s worry was nice but he did the exact opposite of hurting you. You felt like you saw stars when he did that and you were determined to have it happen again.

“Do it again. Be a good boy for me and do it again.” You started bouncing on him faster. “Fucking do it again. I—“

You cut yourself off with a scream of pleasure, Leviathan finally heeding your words. He thrust up into you just how you wanted, gripping your hips tightly. You honestly didn’t care where he touched you or how loud either of you were being. If you got caught by the others, then so be it. There was no way in hell you planned to stop now.

Your lower belly was burning, a coal of desire heating you from the inside out. You were getting close again, your hole clenching around his cocks. His hips stuttered at that, a high moan of your name escaping him. Fuck, how were you supposed to last? Leviathan hasn’t even cum yet here you were, already on the brink.

“ _Leviathan_ ,” you managed, jaw going slack in between words. “You’re doing so good for me. So good, so good, _so good_ —“

Whatever else you planned to say was cut off as your second orgasm rushed through you. You flung your head back as your eyes rolled to the back of your head, back arching, mouth wide open in a silent scream. You could feel yourself constrict around him as he kept going, leaving you to do nothing but ride your high and take even more.

“You’re beautiful,” Leviathan praised. You were sure he was drinking up your every reaction. “So much better than 2D.”

In any other situation you would laugh a bit at the compliment but right then you were too busy trying not to feel like you could float away. Your high was oh so slowly coming down, allowing you to intake a breath to release as a moan of more praise. At least, you assumed it was praise. You were just babbling, hoping they came out as full sentences.

“I-I want more. I _need more_.”

Leviathan’s words barely registered in your brain before everything seemed to flip and his presence felt overwhelming. When you finally felt stable again, you looked up to see him hovering above you with you on your back. Your legs were wrapped around his waist, hands on his shoulders. Leviathan himself was in his demon form, eyes glowing.

“Please don’t hate me for this.”

You had no time to even mull over his words before he was thrusting deep inside of you. You screamed his name, fingers curling into his shoulders. You could feel the muscles there flexing and moving as he fucked you. The angle he was hitting was just perfect for his cocks to slide against that sweet spot inside of you. 

You were going fo die. In fact, you were already dead. Surely you couldn’t withstand a second more before you spontaneously combust into nothingness. His hips smacked against yours wetly, the sound deafening in your ears. His pace was fast, so fast you couldn’t hope to keep up even if you tried. One of his hands held tightly onto your hip as he controlled your movements while his other hand rested by your head. His palm was slowly cracking the floor a bit, showcasing his inhuman strength.

“I need you. I need you to be mine.” Leviathan’s words sounded frantic, scrambled. It didn’t match the way he thrusted into you like he owned you. “ _Please_! I love you so much.”

You weren’t able to respond how you wanted, voice not wanting to work properly. Instead, all you could do was cling to him and feel. With how you practically had him falling apart for you earlier, it’s hard to imagine him taking charge like he is now. Though, the sweat beading his brow and dripping across his scaled skin was a sight to behold and one you were definitely going to keep in your mind for future reference.

You held onto him as he kept pounding into you relentlessly, his cocks almost too much for you to handle. You just felt full to the brim, close to bursting. It was somehow an addicting feeling. You wanted to bring him closer and shove him away at the same time, the winding coil of pleasure never ceasing.

“I want— I want—“ Leviathan could never seem to finish his sentence, constantly breaking off to moan.

He kissed you, rough and frantic. The fangs that sprouted in his demon form cut your lips, the explosion of copper on your tongue evidence if that fact. He kept kissing you, though, tasting every inch of your mouth. You kissed him back despite the pain in your lips. It intermingled with the pleasure and heightened it to a degree you didn’t think possible.

Then, you felt his tail slipping along your calf, ticklish. Then it was circling around your ankles, pulling up and outwards until your hips were raised off the ground. The new angle caused him to hit as deep as possible inside of you. Your resounding keen was swallowed into his ravenous mouth. 

Suddenly, you were the one who didn’t know what to do. Your nails scratched down his back leaving his skin raised and pink, legs trembling in his tail’s grasp. You felt overwhelmed, trapped, small. It wasn’t unpleasant, somehow. 

He finally broke the kiss, moaning your name into the air around you. He kept his face close to yours, tasting the remnants of your blood on your lips. He looked so feral, but you could still see that part of him that was always there, sparkling in his eyes.

Your third orgasm was swiftly approaching even though you were surprised you could even cum again seeing as how you felt physically tired.

“I’m right there. So close, so—“

Leviathan’s words were cut off as he came inside of you, adding to the stuffed feeling you already had. It still triggered your own orgasm, digging your nails deeper into him as your body seized under his. He kept thrusting into you as he came, but slowed significantly. His movement pushed his cum out of your used hole as he kept pumping more inside. How much did he have in him? It seemed to keep going, his arms and legs shaking with the effort. You were sure he was going to rip you apart with how much he kept cumming, feeling it push out of you in blobs. 

Finally, he stopped moving entirely, his cocks jumping as the last of his orgasm subsided. He stopped himself from collapsing on top of your form with his forearms. Both of you were panting harshly and sweating profusely. He slowly slid out of you, the wet sound it made loud.

You heard him say something and you looked at him, only to see tears streaming down his cheeks. Before you could fully respond, he was sobbing into your chest, startling you. He wet you with his tears, broken sobs mixed with words you couldn’t fully understand.

You wrapped your arms around him, alarms going off in your head. Did it go too fast for him? Did you somehow upset him? Your heart had sank, fear prickling your senses.

“I’m sorry!” Leviathan finally hiccuped, rising from you. “I’m just— just—“

“Shh, sweetheart,” you cooed, placing a gently kiss to his sweaty forehead. “It’s alright. I’m with you. I’m here.”

You stayed there like that with him for a short while until his sobs subsided enough for him to properly speak. He stayed curled up against you, though. His tail abandoned your ankles to instead curl protectively around your middle. 

“I’m sorry,” he tried again, letting you wipe his teary face. “I just got so overwhelmed and— and happy and I just love you so much and now—“ he took a shaky breath, calming himself. “And we had, well, yeah. Sorry, I’m just shook up.”

You shot a small smile his way, placing a kiss on his pouting lips. “I love you, too, Leviathan. Don’t apologize.”

The way his eyes lit up at your confession had your heart feeling light. He hugged you tight, burying your face in his shoulder, crying his happiness into your shoulder.

You let him stay there for a while before you tapped his shoulder. Your afterglow was still in effect but your body was starting to feel sore, not to mention the position wasn’t entirely comfortable.

You both stood on wobbly legs, more of his cum slipping down your legs. You had forgotten it was even there with your focus being on making sure Leviathan was OK. He cleaned you up and convinced you to take a bath with him. It was warm and soothing, perfect for your aching body. You had cleaned each other slowly, basking in each others presence first and foremost. You were tempted to sleep in the tub, the warmth making you sleepy.

After your bath, Leviathan had carried you to your room, wrapping you both up in your thick blankets. He curled up against you, body warm and calming against you. He buried his face in the junction between your neck and shoulder, giving you a kiss there when you placed one on his forehead. The scent of the bath sticking to the both of you settled you, making you smile against his skin before you drifted off in his strong arms.


End file.
